


Crashed Dates and Better Thank You's

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, While We're Young (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Ben Solo Gets a Hug, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, But you defend Ben, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jamie is Ben's twin and he sucks, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Thankful Ben Solo, Tiny bit of plot snuck in, Top Ben Solo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Jamie Solo, Ben's toxic twin, crashes your date with Ben. After you spend the whole time defending Ben against his twin, Ben takes you home and shows you how thankful he is.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 17





	Crashed Dates and Better Thank You's

Ben Solo felt too much. Anxious thoughts already buzzed away in his subconscious, keeping him on edge without ever really letting him pin down why. But sometimes they ripped through his conscious, snaking their way into his everyday thoughts, poisoning him with nervous, errant chatter that never made rational sense but kept him prisoner all the same. 

Until he met you. And the voices didn't still and they didn’t disappear, but they quieted - and that was more relief than Ben Solo had found in 27 years. More relief than what modern medicine and meditation and, yes, even yoga afforded him. 

Your words and attention and big, bright eyes afforded him a slight reprieve from his self-made cage and allowed him to stretch his legs and find freedom away from the crazy chaos of his inner mind. You were a cool balm to his fiery burn of insecurities. 

That is - until today. But every story needs a villain, and it just so happened that the villain of your sweet date night out was none other than Ben Solo’s twin brother, Jamie Solo.

Playboy extraordinaire, faithful recipient of the idiot of the year award, and identical in every way to Ben Solo physically, and his exact opposite mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and any other -ally that you could think of.

There was a reason Ben barely spoke about his family to you, and Jamie was a majority of that reasoning. As someone who never won much to begin with, Ben had finally felt like he’d won something. He’d won you. And now Jamie was threatening to take it all away, threatening to take the one thing Ben felt fit right and snug and perfectly in his life without having to jam it in there to fit. But that was Jamie’s way, wasn’t it? 

Too bad Ben’s endless inner monologue didn’t let him see the obvious - that he had nothing to worry about. That you were just as much his as he was yours. 

***

“Benny-boy! What are you doing downtown?” a loud booming voice broke the quiet atmosphere of your date night with Ben. You frowned in the direction of the intruder when you saw Ben’s eyes widen in apprehension and had to school your expression so your jaw didn’t drop when you saw him.

_ Ahhh, so this was the famous Jamie Solo, _ you thought as you took in the fedora-wearing behemoth that was rapidly approaching your table. You’d never met him, but Ben had talked about him enough that you knew what to expect - trouble. 

Completely oblivious to his brother’s panic, Jamie grabbed a chair from a neighboring table, slipped it next to your table and straddled it, resting his folded arms over the back of the chair after tipping his hat to you. 

“Hey! I’m Jamie, Ben’s better half. What’s your name?” he immediately swooped in, eyes shining and grin a little too wide to seem genuine. 

“Uh - I’m Y/N, Ben’s  _ girlfriend _ ,” you answered, emphasizing that you were very taken and very happy as you reached your hand out to clasp around Ben’s, shooting him a warm smile. He gave you something half-hearted in return and you immediately felt anger bubble in your stomach towards the strange man sitting next to you. 

You didn’t know much about Jamie since Ben didn’t bring him up much, but you knew that Jamie loved to steal things from right under Ben’s nose (or anybody’s) and didn’t really care about his brother’s feelings (or anybody’s). You also knew Jamie had an ego that couldn’t be stopped and that he loved to lay the charm on thick, so you were already feeling uneasy about his presence. 

“Nice to meet you. Didn’t know that ole Beano here was dating anyone. Guess sometimes we don’t know people as well as we think we do, huh?” Jamie laughed, shooting a look at his brother. 

You forced a smile in return, eyes tight. 

“What brings you over here, Jamie? We were just about to order our food…” you stated, hoping that the meaning that you wanted him to hurry along was conveyed in your tone. 

“Funny you asked, worm. I was actually shooting some film down the street and I saw you guys through the window and figured I’d check in on this kid. I’m a documentary filmmaker, you know.” Jamie replied, unfolding his arm to gesture to the camera hanging from his neck. 

He gave you a long look before continuing and pointing the camera at you, “I’m always ready to shoot. Never know what you’re gonna find, see.” 

You put your hands up to block him and he snapped a picture before putting his camera down, shooting you a quick wink. Your skin crawled and you bit back the instinct to roll your eyes. 

You looked over at Ben who was watching everything go down with narrowed eyes and red tipped ears peeking through his long flowing hair, likely trying to find a way to get rid of his brother before he could continue to ruin the night while also trying not to make a scene. 

Jamie watched you watching Ben who was watching Jamie and you wanted to scream at the intrusion. You bit down on your first retort, deciding on something more neutral. 

“That’s  _ great _ , Jamie. Anyway, as I was saying, we were just about to order. It was really lovely meeting you,” you said, voice somewhat strained. How could somebody be so clueless as to not notice when they weren’t welcome? 

“Oh, right. I’m happy to join if you want more company. My ex-wife, Darby, has the cats, Good Cop and Bad Cop, and our chicken, Nico, this week. Joint custody, see. So I have all the time in the world.” 

You felt as if your eyes were going to bug out of your head. Clearly Jamie couldn’t catch a hint if it slapped him in the face. You were beginning to understand Ben more as you interacted with his twin. Ben’s light was probably constantly overshadowed by Jamie’s overwhelming presence, clouding out anything of Ben’s that could possibly shine through. 

Ben gave a small, almost imperceptible sigh, and then chimed in, his first time speaking out since his brother sat down. “We’d love to have you, Jamie. Why don’t you join us?” 

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to intrude Benster…” Jamie started, having the audacity to look somewhat sheepish. 

Ben waved off Jamie’s protests, being every bit the kind soul you knew him to be. You squeezed Ben’s hand in yours, hoping to give him some reassurance. Ben might play nice, but you weren’t so sure you wanted to. 

***

The dinner went every bit as well as you expected. Jamie was a total ass the whole time, pretending to be interested in Ben’s life and then turning the conversation back to him or trying to use Ben’s success in the business world to get him contacts for funding his films. 

Ben bent to Jamie’s hurricane-like chaotic nature, meanwhile you worked hard to praise Ben every chance you had an opening, admiring the pretty blush that settled on his cheeks as you fawned over him. In contrast, you barely glanced at Jamie as silent retaliation for his behavior. 

It took until halfway through dinner where you all but snapped at Jamie to sit like a normal person before he turned his chair around and sat like a civilized human. You weren’t sure he was fully capable of it, honestly, but at least you weren’t getting nasty looks from the waitress anymore. 

By the time dinner had ended you knew more than you ever wished to know about Ben’s obnoxious twin and had heard the word “see” enough to satiate you for the rest of your life. You had also had more than enough of Jamie’s ridiculous nicknames for Ben, knowing that none of them were said out of endearment. 

When you parted ways you cringed at Jamie’s pet name “worm” for you and tried not to laugh in his face when he handed you his number written out on an old film he swore was “no longer in print” before he headed out on his bike with a yell of “peace” over his shoulder. 

After Jamie was far enough away you pulled Ben to you and gave him a big kiss. When he looked down at you in confusion you simply replied, “That’s for having to deal with Jamie all your life,” before you planted another one on his plush lips. 

***

Back home you laid in bed with Ben’s head resting on your chest, relaxing after the mental ordeal that had been dinner with Jamie Solo. You raked your fingers through Ben’s dark chocolate waves as he nuzzled into the warm skin of your breast, mouthing at the soft skin there absentmindedly while you twirled locks of his hair. 

Ben wasn’t necessarily doing it to get you off, but his attention to the sensitive skin there was not going unnoticed. You squirmed a little under him until your nipple found its way to its mark and Ben sucked it into his mouth, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth and lapping at it until it peaked under his ministrations and you were mewling at the contact. 

Your moaning seemed to wake Ben up from his daze, the noises going straight to his cock and filling him out, the stiff heat of him pressing against you as he pulled off one dusky peak and made his way to its neighbor to give it the same attention. When he was sufficiently pleased with his work, he rose to meet your lips, his hot tongue sliding against your own as you opened up to let him in. 

Ben ground into you, his fingers dancing over your ribs as he kissed you, finally pulling away with your lip between his teeth, giving one last little nip before he released your bite-swollen lower lip. 

“Thank you,” Ben whispered, voice husky and low as he gazed at you with adoration through heavy-lidded eyes. You knew he was referencing you standing up for him at dinner, something you would gladly do any and every day. 

You groaned as his length continued to slip between your folds, head catching on your clit every so often. You arched your back, rosy nipples scraping against his broad chest. You wrapped your legs around him and your arms around his neck before all but begging, “Show me how thankful you are.” 

Ben growled, as he angled his hips so that he was nudging at your entrance before snapping them forward, filling you to the hilt in one thrust. You dug your nails into his toned shoulders and gasped, sure you were leaving crescent imprints on his freckled skin. 

You moaned as Ben rocked in and out of you, your walls constricting around him as if to try to keep him in you, hesitant to let him go. Ben panted into your neck as he fucked you slowly, driving you wild with the steady build-up, the coiling tension that stretched on and on at his measured pace rendering you a sweaty sobbing mess beneath him. 

Ben pressed warm kisses to your neck and jawline, moving to kiss and lick your tears away as you whined for him to stop teasing you. “As you wish sweetheart,” he murmured, answering your broken pleas by bringing his hand down to circle your clit. 

Ben kept his excruciating pace as he played with your bundle of nerves, coaxing your orgasm to crest over you in an earth-shattering wave that left you babbling, drunk on his cock and his fingers and  _ Ben. _

Ben picked up his pace as he continued to drive into you, chasing his own release at this new rhythm. You whimpered underneath him as he watched your tits bouncing with a satisfied grin on his face, finally capturing one in his mouth and humming contentedly around it. 

You cried out from the overstimulation to your hypersensitive skin and Ben smiled before letting go of the peaked bud, stretching out to kiss you, muffling your moans as he rolled his hips against yours, his pelvic bone stimulating your clit as he neared his climax. 

You came a second time with Ben’s name on your lips, digging your heels into his ass as your hips rose to meet his and Ben followed after you, groaning as he spilled into you. Ben pumped into you a few more times, cock pulsing as his spend emptied inside of you. 

When he finally collapsed on you, you hugged him against you, relaxing your legs down to the sweat-soaked sheets, both of you trembling as you caught your breaths. You withdrew your arms from around his neck, finding your nails tinged slightly red with his blood and you apologized. 

“It’s okay, I like when you mark me,” Ben shrugged, breath puffing against your skin in short bursts as he still struggled to regulate his breathing. 

You smiled at your gentle giant, running your hands through his hair again as your breaths and heart rates synced back to their regular rhythm. After some time Ben finally broke the silence, “Was that a good enough thank you?” 

“It was perfect. You’re welcome, baby,” you crooned, pressing a kiss into his messy mane. 

“ _ But _ , next time Jamie shows up, we’re leaving,” you added with a laugh. 

“I knew I loved you for some reason,” Ben teased, letting out a surprised yelp when you hit him with the pillow. 

“Yeah, some reason,” you giggled, before bringing him up so that you could cover his face in kisses, thankful that Ben was the man you had the privilege to defend, praise, and above all, love, day after day. 

  
  



End file.
